Vision
by Suzotchka
Summary: Sequel to Envy: Susan's point of view


Sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Sequel to Envy: Susan's thoughts

Author's note: Read and Review please. I am sorry I am not good with titles and Envy doesn't seem much of a title for the last story, but it is that word that gave me the idea for the story which then took a life of its own.

She sat on the sofa, her back straight, her clothing her usual civilian wear, a black mimbari dress, with matching heels below her crossed ankles. Her hair was pinned up and her hands ran over the dots which formed the words of the reports, the only way she could read now. Music played through out the room. Since she had lost her sight, she liked to listen to music, taking advantage of her keen sense of hearing. For the same reason, scented candles burned in the room, to use another sense she still had. The music and candles only enhance the aura of peace radiating from her. She had not been known for her patience in her younger years, but now she was quite serene. Her years of suffering had made her so.

She had spent the day as always working. Her mornings in training the rangers, meeting with those who gathered information, inspecting rangers and equipment alike, giving orders, and herself slowly moving her aching body through the movements with the denn bok gracefully. The afternoons were spent in meetings, evenings she read reports. The last report completed, she stacked them neatly and put them in a folder which she then put in a briefcase. She checked the computer, it was 9:00 in the evening. She had been working since 6 in the morning. A typical day. She was tired, but wanted a few moments to her self. She picked up a piece of silk cloth, which was the color of blood, a fact she knew only because she had been told. It was square and a foot by a foot in measure. The silk was of the finest material. A needle lay near by and she picked it up and continued her embroidery, in golden thread. Half the border was covered in golden leaves and stems and swirls and flowers, she continued her work, imagining the pattern. This too was a skill she had taken up after Babylon, another show of her acquired patience. She thought idly that it would make a good gift for Lyta when she finished. Lyta had not joined the Rangers, but she worked with them now, and had been learning much about mimbari ritual, she could use it for her meditation cloth.

It was odd to think that once she and Lyta had been enemies. It had been five years since Lyta had come to Mimbar, and in those five years they had become the closest of friends. Lyta too had rooms in the Ranger building and enjoyed for the first time in her life, complete freedom over herself and her time. It was something she relished. Susan knew that Lyta was probably on a date, something she had taken up when she arrived on Mimbar. When she was not out, she spent time with Susan or read or gardened, the latter two being new hobbies she had taken up Susan thought, letting her had run over the flowers Lyta had brought her from the garden just a day ago and picking up the book in Braille she had given Susan.

It was night now Susan knew. She thought of how the stars must shine, remembered them from her years in space and longed to see them from planet side. It had been years since Susan had seen the night sky; she had come to Mimbar blind. She remembered the thousand lights in the sky, like the many eyes of the universe, remembered flying around them in her star fury, watching them expand and go nova, or crumble into nothing. She looked out where she knew the window to be, a sorrowful expression on her face. She wished so desperately to see them again.

The chime rang and Lyta walked in. One look at Susan's face and the wistful expression on it and she knew what Susan had been thinking. She had not scanned Susan, she never did that, but the bonds of friendship were strong enough for her to know. She said nothing, often they were silent in one another's presence, and lead Susan to stand before guiding her out the rooms and through the long corridors into the night.

It was a perfect night. The temperature was just right, and the wind blew ferociously in a way that made both women's hair fly. The trees moved with it. The sky was clear and a thousand stars twinkled in it. Lyta took Susan hand and urged her to enter her mind telepathically. Susan hesitantly followed. Her childhood ensured she would never be as telepathically free as Lyta but she did as she was asked. As their minds joined, though the link formed Lyta lent Susan her senses. Susan laughed in delight when she realized she could see through Lyta's eyes. Oh it was a perfect night. The stars were just as beautiful as she remembered them. As never ending and distant yet so close as ever. The trees and grasses were as graceful as when she last saw them, thirty years ago now, on earth. She could see herself though Lyta's eyes and knew her appearance was little changed in the last fifteen years, except that she was more tired. Lyta took out a mirror and allowed Susan to see her. She had gained a bit of weight, but it seemed pleasant on her. Lyta's hair now had gray streaks but to Susan she looked wonderful.

The walked around that night, in absolute silence, relishing the moments, wishing that they would last. Finally as they wearied they seated themselves on a bench, silently joining hands, the same one they had when their friendship began Susan realized and watched light come into the sky as the sun rose slowly with its beautiful fire colors and perfect light.


End file.
